


Johnlock Drabbles

by Johnnlocked (Krullenbol2602)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A collection of short little drabbles written on Tumblr, Funny situations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tags and Characters will be updated, These one shots are not related!, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krullenbol2602/pseuds/Johnnlocked





	1. I Do

‘You ready for it?’

‘No.’

 

Sherlock paused outside the door when he heard John and Lestrade talking on the other side. They had been ready to go home after some gruelling paperwork when John had disappeared from his sight. Sherlock frowned, wondering what it was the two men were talking about. What on Earth was John not ready for?

Lestrade laughed at John’s response and Sherlock could hear John slapping the DI’s arm. ‘Come off it. What if he doesn’t like it? Or what if he says no? You heard him when he gave his speech. Oh God, what am I thinking…’

‘Relax John. Deep breaths. He’ll love it. And trust me, he’ll say yes. He loves you more than anything.’

‘You sure?’  

‘For God’s sake John…’

‘You know him Greg. He’ll think it sentimental drivel; he said so himself! God, I'm such an idiot.’

‘John Watson, I’ll punch you if you don’t go through with this. The ring is lovely, you’re lovely – shut up – and Sherlock is absolutely perfect for you. He’ll say yes.’

 

It was silent for a moment in the other room and Sherlock had frozen.

_John… ring… a ring. He had a ring. A RING!_

His mind kept repeating those words over and over again so he nearly fell backwards when the door suddenly opened and John and Lestrade came out of Lestrade’s office, still talking. John nearly crashed into Sherlock.

‘Sherlock!’ John exclaimed, freezing at the sight of the taller man near the door, standing completely still. ‘How long have…’

‘Yes.’

Nobody moved for a second after Sherlock’s outburst. John and Sherlock kept staring at each other. Greg kept looking at them both, unable to supress his grin. This had to be the weirdest marriage proposal he had ever heard of and it was goddamned perfect. Leave it to them to completely mess it up and get it right at the same time. 

 

‘Sorry,’ John managed to get out. ‘You…’

‘Yes,’ Sherlock repeated, unblinking. ‘I want to… with you. Yes. I do.’

John says nothing for a moment, nodding quietly to himself, before moving his hand to his trouser pocket. The box is simple, black, a square and horribly cliché and yet it makes Sherlock’s heart skip a beat when John opens it to reveal a white gold band.

‘Okay then,’ John mutters and he takes Sherlock’s hand in his own to slide on the ring. ‘Yes?’

‘Yes.’


	2. Stuck inside the closet

‘We’re stuck.’

Sherlock feels John freeze against him at the statement.

‘What do you mean?’ John asks disbelieving and Sherlock rolls his eyes – it is dark enough to prevent John from seeing.

‘I meant, John, that we are stuck. Stuck as in, I am unable to open the door. Ergo, we are stuck inside the closet.’

John is silent for a moment before he moves. He tries to get enough momentum to properly barge his shoulder against the door, but no matter how hard John tries, the door simply won’t budge. Plus, John’s movement presses Sherlock uncomfortable against the wall.

‘Goddammit!’ John hisses out as he nearly slips and they get pressed closer against each other. For a moment Sherlock images this scenario up on John’s blog.

_…so there we were, pressed against each other, chest to chest…_

He snorts and Sherlock can practically feel John’s angry gaze settle on him now. ‘You just had to go on ahead didn’t you?’ he hisses. Sherlock doesn’t even bother to try and hide his eye rolling now. ‘No, Sherlock, stop that! Greg was only a couple of minutes behind us. We could have had him by now!’

‘If we had done that, we wouldn’t have had proof,’ Sherlock argues back. ‘Now we do.’

‘Yeah and a lot of good that’ll do us since we’re stuck in the goddamn closet!’

John is silent for a moment after that before he giggles.

_What the…_

‘What’s so funny?’

John shakes his head, still sniggering and he mutters something under his breath that Sherlock can’t hear.

‘What?’

‘’Stuck in the closet’,’ John huffs out and Sherlock frowns. Has John lost his mind? ‘Of course you bloody wouldn’t get the expression. It is what people say about men and woman who haven’t… you know… come out yet.’

‘Come out of what?’

John starts laughing again and Sherlock now really starts to get concerned. ‘Come out, Sherlock. As in, they haven’t come out for their sexual preference. And I don’t mean straight.’

_Sexual preference…what on…oh. OH!_

‘So we’re stuck in the closet,’ Sherlock repeats and John nods, grin still plastered on his face. ‘Both figuratively and literally.’

Yeah. In hindsight, Sherlock should have expected the argument that followed.


	3. Love you

By the time John comes back out of the bathroom, wet flannel in hand to clean them up, Sherlock’s eyes are closed and already feels himself drifting off to sleep. Not quite yet though.

He can hear John’s soft chuckle as he sinks down on to the bed next to him and Sherlock flinches when the flannel makes contact with his sticky stomach. Sherlock tries to move away – for someone who keeps pestering him to sleep more, John seems determined to keep him awake even longer – but John cleans him despite his wiggling.

‘Don’t start complaining tomorrow,’ John mutters and Sherlock can hear the smile in his tone.

Sherlock grunts in response, and without opening his eyes, pushes down John on his back before curling up against him. Their legs are tangled together now and Sherlock has his arm wrapped around John’s torso, keeping him close while his head is resting against John’s shoulder.

‘Lanky git,’ John whispers fondly and Sherlock managed a smile in response.

He remembers John’s surprise when Sherlock first curled up against him after their first time. Sherlock himself had even been more surprised to find he had managed to sleep through the night. Apparently John’s calming influence extended even to the bedroom.

Sherlock’s muscles feel heavy and he can feel John’s breathing slow down to match his own. John’s fingers have found his curls and he, very carefully, threads his fingers through them. Sherlock sighs deeply, nestling closer to his lover –  _not an adequate term either. John is more, so much more and I –_

‘I love you so much.’

Sherlock’s eyes fly open and he raises his head to look. John immediately freezes. ‘Sherlock! I thought you were…’

_No! He can’t take it back. John said those words while he thought I was asleep; he means them! Love. I love you. I love him too. John! I LOVE YOU!_

Sherlock crashes their lips together and whatever John was about to say next, gets lost between their lips. Whenever their lips part for breath, Sherlock manages to breathe out the words that keep swirling through his head.

‘You, John.’ Their lips meet again.

‘Love you.’ Sherlock moves to straddle John’s hips. John tightens his hold on Sherlock’s hips.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
